So different from this hell I'm living!
by PurpleNinjas7
Summary: Enjolras was always known as a heartless man, well, not entirely, though, he did love his mistress, Patria, theoretically, at least, but he never thought of having an actual woman in his life. But what happens when he does meet his mon amour?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
PROLOGUE

"You are certain you can bring me home 50 francs?" A man asked in a low voice as he stroked the stallion's mane. The boy riding the stallion merely smirked in response. "Don't be too complaisant, boy! This one competitor is very agile and is almost, to say the least, unbeatable!"

"Who is this competitor anyway?" The boy asks. The older gentlemen shook his head, laughing.

"His name, my boy, is what I do not know. Your opponent, as all I know, is very young, a tender age of 17 years old. You'll know this lad by just looking at his armor."

"Why?" The boy asks, almost stupidly. His companion laughs harshly. As he was about to speak, the announcer spoke in a loud voice as a jouster, clothed with an all-black armor, with a proud white stallion, rode into the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Black Contender!" Both jousters were given their lances. The boy looked at the man.

"Wish me luck, papa," the boy whispers. The man nods and points to a girl in the audience.

"She is your missus, is she not? Go and ask for her blessing." The boy put on his helmet and went to the spectators' box.

"My lady!" He yelled. A beautiful woman with long, wavy, chestnut hair, fair complexion, rosy cheeks and a radiant smile plastered on her face stepped forward. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and tied it on the boy's lance. "Je t'aime, ma dame!"

He looked over to the other side of the court. He saw his opponent getting ready for the match, by simply practicing his grip on the lance. By this, he got intimidated; he looked at how his opponent's hands were positioned perfectly on the handle of the weapon and how he rode in an upright manner, as if he could not feel the weight of his armor and weaponry.

The spot man or referee for the joust went into the middle with the French flag in his hand. He looked from one opponent to another to ensure their readiness. The brown-haired, five foot seven referee then, waved the flag down to start the match.

The boy tugged on his stallion's reins. The animal, knew, then, what to do. His horse let out a neigh and started galloping down his side of the jousting area in full speed. He directed his lance towards the opponent's chest as they got nearer and nearer to the collision point. The boy aimed his lance towards the Black Contender's chest, but his enemy was quicker and stronger. As the boy struggled to aim his lance, the Black Contender skillfully and effortlessly aimed his lance towards the pitiful boy's shoulder, and there, it struck him. The poor boy fell to the ground with a stomach-wrenching thud; it sounded as though his bones got broken. He moaned in agony as he clutched his leg, his companion scurried over to him, seized his helmet, took it off, and gasped in both shock and disgust. The boy's once handsome face had now been stained with blood, he must have bumped his head in his own helmet. The older companion grabbed the defeated boy by the armpits, made him stand up, and helped him walk.

The Black Contender, who was still in his armor, took his well-earned 50 francs from the referee and exited the court silently.

As the triumphant rider went home, he took off his helmet. He? Oh no, no, my dear reader, this rider is a she. Peculiar is it not? A woman having the courage to join such a masculine sport? Impossible, eh? Well, that's where you are incorrect! This woman or lady is not like other ladies at all! She is very different, indeed. She took a sharp turn towards a shabby cottage. She knocked on the door.

"Monsieur Le Fay?" She called through the wooden door. An old man went out and flashed a toothless grin. "I came to return your stallion."

"Alright, then. Say, you've been using this fine animal for a while now! When do you plan on buying him?"

"I'm afraid to say that I have no money, sir. But, I will. I promise you that I will get this burden off your hands! It must be so hard to support 10 horses! Ah! But the night is getting sharper by the minute, I must go, monsieur!" Maui said as she threw the reins of the horse onto his master's hands and made a run for the city.

She ran into an alley and saw her little sister, who was waiting anxiously for her.

"Jousting again?" the petite child asked. She smiled at her and nodded. "Well, at least you don't have injuries! Ah! What am I saying? My big sister is a jousting master!"

"Not really, Alex. Now, enough chatter, have you eaten, yet?" She asked as she took off her armor. She had been wearing a white long-sleeved shirt the whole day, with black trousers. Alex smiled at her and went over to her knapsack.

"A nice man gave me 4 pieces of bread a while ago! He was pretty handsome too, sister! He had books with him. I was running, you see, from three boys who were trying to take all the sous that I earned, then, I bumped into him. The boys caught up with me, and I hid behind him. He drove them away by saying, 'You'll do this to a little lady? Here, I'll give all of you 3 sous each, just leave her alone, eh?' Then, I thanked him like I should. Afterwards, he crouched down and smiled at me. He gave me four pieces of bread from his knapsack and handed it to me, he told me to stay safe and to never steal. He was a pretty nice man, sister! He was handsome and polite! I was thinking of pairing you up with him, Maureen!" Alex said as she gave Maureen a piece of bread. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"I will never get interested in boys, Alex!" She said. Alex merely shrugged and laughed. Maureen looked at her sadly. Her sister was so young, that she did not understand how cruel the world was. They didn't have money, as they were orphans. Maureen saw Alex yawn. She got up and carried her. She brought her to the crates with cloth on it, which served as their bed. She put Alex down on it, got a worn out pillow from the alley, and a worn out blanket, and tucked Alex in. She kissed her goodnight. As she was about to go to sleep, she heard someone.

"Psst! Hey! Come over here!" She got up wearily, got her Swiss knife and went over to the stranger. She pointed the blade at the stranger. "Put that down! I come here in kindness!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sick of this poverty and misery that you are facing? Don't answer it! I know your response; anyway, there is a whorehouse just a mile east of the Café Musain. Customers there pay lots of money! Enough to send your sister to school!" At this, Maureen's eyes widened. She put down her knife and put it in her pocket.

"What am I to do?" She asked. The stranger smiled nastily.

"Well, you can go right now, but! Dress your best! I think we'll expect students tonight! The waiting area for people like us is just outside the whorehouse! The real action happens inside the property's rooms. Now, come on, come on!" The stranger said. "I'll see you there, then?"

"Wait, my sister! I can't leave her!" Maureen fussed.

"You'll be back before dawn; this business isn't very long, anyway. Now, go, get dressed and meet me in front of the Café Musain." Maui nodded and went to her old suitcase. There, she saw a long brown skirt, a red tank top, two black boots, lace stockings, and a pair of white gloves. She put them all on, and she tamed her wild hair.

As soon as she was ready, she went over to her sleeping sister, kissed her on the forehead and muttered an apology. She ran all the way to the Café Musain. There, she heard men shouting, she looked inside via the window as she waited for the stranger. She saw men. All of which seemed to be planning something.

She saw a black-haired man, in a half-way unbuttoned shirt, with a cravat and wristbands. He looked quite handsome and he appeared to be the leader. She watched them carefully, before the leader caught her looking, she then, was dragged by a hand. She looked over to her. It was the stranger. She immediately followed, not knowing, that the black-haired man was following them. The stranger made her sit down on the bench outside the house, and told her to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

CHAPTER 2:  
First Night

"Wait here, let me just see if the Madame is here," the emerald-eyed stranger instructed. Maureen obediently nodded and sat down on the bench. You could tell she was scared, by the trembling palms, the sweat on her forehead and her uneasy feet. She scanned the streets for any customer, but there were none. The street was deserted.

The fearful girl started having second thoughts about this commotion that she is soon going to enter, but deep inside, she knew she had to do this; it wasn't for her, anyway. It was for her younger sister, who still had the chance to go to school. Maureen went to school, yes, but only until Primary 12. She never went to college, but she always knew the state of her country. She kept in mind the tyranny of that bastard of a king.

Her family has long been broken. Her older sister had been adopted, thus, she is now in college. She lost contact with her. Often times, her sister would visit them in their alley, Alex had only been a baby, then. When she enrolled into her tertiary education, however, she never passed by their alley. At this memory, Maui grew angry. She loathed her older sister, Patricia. She had always been lucky, and now, she had forgotten her true companions in life.

Maureen is a smart girl, she knew how to read, and she knew how to play the piano, harpsichord, and the violin. She knew how to sing. Her parents enrolled her in Music Classes when they were of high social status, but when her father died, nothing was left of them. It turns out her father left all the money with his mistress. Her mother was devastated at the fact. It was not very long when her mother died of grief, leaving her three daughters parentless.

Maureen placed her hands in her pocket and took a deep breath when the Madame came out.

"Ah! You must be the new addition to the family! Now, you wait along here, and knock on the door when there is a customer, eh?" the Madame said.

"Yes, ma'am," Maureen said. The Madame smiled and went inside. There, the waiting began.

The young man hid behind a lamppost to see the motives of the girl. _'She could be a spy for the government! But why is she here?'_he thought. Maureen stood up and began pacing the sidewalk. At this, he ran. He realized he still had to make plans for the revolution. But then, a small figure bumped into him. The shorter figure fell to the ground with a thud. He looked at the person who bumped him and instantly recognized her.

"You! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? I told you to stay safe!" the man reprimanded her. Alex had tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, don't shed tears, now. We need to get you to a safe place. Don't you have a family?" he asked.

"I have a big sister, but then, she left. I woke up in the middle of the night. And monsieur, she was gone!" Alex cried. He crouched down to her level and carried her. He got out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears with it.

"Come on, mademoiselle, I'm bringing you to a place where you can rest, then, I'll find your sister." Alex smiled slightly. The student wrapped his jacket around the shivering girl and proceeded to walk to the Café Musain. He walked in and saw the students still there. "Joly!" he called. A brown-haired student hurried over to him, his eyes widened when he saw a sleeping child.

"Enjolras, am I actually seeing this? I think I have to retire from being a referee in jousts, it's getting me to hallucinate!" Joly exclaimed. Enjolras shook his head.

"You are not hallucinating, you, hypochondriac! I bumped into this little lady on the streets saying that her sister was missing. I'm guessing that she was abandoned, pitiful child. Here, can you examine her for me? Check her for any ailment or injury. She doesn't look too healthy," Enjolras said. Joly nodded, took the child and went to the Café's backroom.

"Enjolras, why are you doing this anyway?" A man slurred drunkenly from one of the tables. Enjolras looked at the man and rolled his eyes.

"It just seemed to be the right thing to do," he said. "Grantaire, we won't get any decent conversation out of your mouth, if you keep on drowning yourself in brandy," he slightly joked. Grantaire laughed.

"You, my friend, are just growing softer by each minute! And what about brandy? It's heavenly. If this were a lady, I would gladly marry it," Grantaire said while kissing the bottle. Enjolras shot him a disgusted expression.

"Enjolras! You are certain that this whole thing will work?" A student asks. The leader smiled at the student.

"We are never certain. But, the important thing is we fought. We tried to fight for the welfare of Paris," he said, his voice growing more passionate as he spoke. Joly went out of the backroom. Enjolras scurried over to him. "How is she?"

"She's got a fever, and slight hypothermia. I gave her medicine, but what she really needs is food, proper food. You may see her now, though," Joly said. Enjolras went into the backroom and he saw the petite girl, sleeping soundly. He put the blanket up to her chin, to protect her from the cold air in the room. Then, after what seemed like forever, he went out.

He sat down on a chair, got out his book, opened it, and began reading. He heard yells outside the café, he immediately stood up, walked over to the window, opened it, and looked for the source of commotion.

"She'll be 10 francs! That's final!" A woman says as she clutches a girl roughly. Enjolras's eyes widened. He knew that girl! That was the one he saw! The man tried to grab the girl from the woman's reach, but he failed to do so.

"Madame, I'll pay 6 francs!" The man says as he had a crazed look in his eyes. The girl looked very frightened, as she looked at the man. The hungry man had no appeal at all; he was old, bald, short and stout. He was of old age, while the girl looked radiant. The girl appeared to be very young; she had long, black hair, a fair complexion, and dark brown eyes.

Enjolras got out his wallet and took out 10 francs. He had enough money to save her. She was trembling wildly. She didn't want the man. She knew, in his actions, that he was extremely abusive. Enjolras dashed out the café.

"Madame! I can pay 10 francs! I want to have her!" Enjolras said with a hungry expression, present in his features. The girl's eyes widened and she tried to yank out her hand from the Madame's strong grip, but in vain.

Enjolras walked over to the girl, grabbed her face, and turned it from side to side, as if he was inspecting her. He, then, pushed her against the wall, and began nipping at her neck. The girl whimpered. Enjolras got out the ten francs and threw it at the Madame.

"She's yours for 2 nights! Thank you for your patronage, Monsieur!" The Madame smiled wickedly and went in. The other man, however, went on his way. Enjolras dragged the seemingly helpless girl when he saw the other whores still looking on. But when they turned around the corner, his grip loosened. And with this, the girl began fighting back.

"You bastard! You try doing anything to me, you'll regret it for a lifetime!" the girl said as she hit him. Enjolras grabbed her delicate hands and glared at her.

"I saved your dignity, mademoiselle. Don't I get a word of thanks?" he asked. Maureen returned the glare.

"You thick creature! You are saving my dignity by bringing me to your bed? Oh no, no, you don't deserve thanks, Monsieur!" Maureen yelled. Enjolras quickly covered her mouth and hushed her.

"Shh, we'll be heard!" Enjolras hissed. At this, Maui elbowed him right in the stomach.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

"I do not need to answer your questions, sir. I don't have time, I need to go back to my sister," Maureen said.

"Your sister, I suspect, is with me!" Enjolras informed her, amidst the pain he was feeling. Maureen's eyes widened.

_

**Hey, wonderful human being/reader. Alright let me give you the basic information: this story takes place during the revolution. My ideal Enjolras for this story is Ramin Karimloo. Maureen is an OC, but if you want to, you can use Samantha Barks. Okay, honestly, you can use your own cast, but this was how I pictured it in my brain.**

Maureen is a name in French meaning 'dark' or 'dim'. It's an alternate name for 'Mary'. :)  



	3. Chapter 3: Blimey

CHAPTER 3:  
Blimey

"I bumped into her in the streets, as from what I heard, she woke up in the middle of the night and saw that her sister was gone. Why would you abandon a child, mademoiselle?" Enjolras asked. Maureen scowled at him.

"That disgusting question was wonderful. You don't know my name, you don't know my story, and you don't know my motive in life!" she exclaimed angrily. Enjolras rolled his eyes. "This is the king's fault. The economy of the land is falling, and more and more slaves and whores are popping out of nowhere."

"Since when did you learn about the economy?" Enjolras asked, almost rudely. He was getting annoyed with this woman by the minute.

"What gave you the right to question my intelligence? I have eyes, monsieur, and I have studied until Primary 12 to know a little about the blasted monarchy," Maureen replied. Enjolras, then, opened the door to the spotted Café Musain. "Hey, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see," was all he replied. The moment Maureen stepped onto the creaky, wooden floor, of the café; she was greeted by numerous people, who were carrying books, fountain pens and parchment. "Students," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Enjolras! Who's your friend?" A student with shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair, called.

"Don't put your hopes up of finding a woman, Courfeyrac. She's only here to pick up her sister," Enjolras said. Joly came out of the back room once more, carrying an empty bowl. He placed it on a table and sat down on a chair. "Joly! How is she?"

"She has eaten already, but she's still very scared, and worried for her sister," Joly replied. "I take that this is her, then?" he asked while pointing to Maureen. Enjolras rolled his eyes and nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. Maureen's eyes widened both in fear and shock.

Joly smiled, walked over to the girl with brown, curly and blue eyes, and kissed her on the cheek. The girl smiled and her eyes casted down on Maureen's figure. She approached her and they both gasped at the sudden realization. "S-s-sister? Oh goodness, sister it is you!" She said as she proceeded to hug Maureen, but Maureen stepped back. "Sister-"

"No, I have no sister," Maureen whispered menacingly. The girl laughed heartily, while, the other girl involved looked at her loathingly.

"Blimey, sister, you are so forgetful! It's me, Patricia!" The girl smiled, as she held out her outstretched hands to welcome an embrace from her long lost sibling, but, instead Maureen shook her head. "Sister, what's wrong?"

The other students watched the awkward reunion of the two siblings. The back door opened, revealing their little sister, Alexandra.

"Is this her, then? Is this our little sister? Why, she was just a baby when I last saw her!" Patricia exclaimed. "And Maureen, what are you wearing? Isn't it too revealing?"

"Why should you care?" Maureen spat. Patricia noticed the venom and hate injected in her voice, with this; she stepped back, and into Joly's comforting arms.

"Why are you acting like this? It's been so long since I've last seen you both! Isn't this supposed to be a happy time?" Patricia told Maureen. She rolled her eyes. "Maureen Boleyn, answer me."

"No, it's not supposed to be a happy time! Do you not see the pain I went through? You can tell just by my clothing, goodness," Maureen said exasperatedly. "Doesn't ring a bell? Well, then, look at your sister, tell me what you see."

"She's deathly pale. She must be cold! Of course, with winter on the way. My poor sister," Patricia said as she reached out to hug Alexandra. Maureen shielded Alexandra from Patricia. "Maureen! What exactly am I doing to you?"

"You went to college, and you had personality development as your course, and yet, you don't know? That's peculiar. Aren't you supposed to be smarter?" Maureen mocked. Patricia felt enraged; she raised her hand to slap her sister. "Oh, so now, you are acting like that? You are acting as if you were mother trying to talk sense into me! You aren't mother, Patricia; you'll never be like her. She knows how to support and love her family. So, now, that you have that background and description of Mama, what do you see yourself as now?" Patricia let her hand drop.

"Mademoiselle, what exactly did she do to you?" Enjolras asked. He wanted this fight to end. He was an only child, but, he felt as though, siblings are not supposed to fight like that.

"Sir, this woman abandoned me and my sister, just because she was adopted by a rich family!" Patricia looked away at this. "Do you not see the injustices of the government, Patricia? Do you not see the hell I've been through just to support little Alexandra? I had to learn how to joust; I had to nearly sell myself to men! I even thought of forming a revolutionary group to right the wrongs of the dogs who are ruling right now." Patricia sucked in a sharp breath. "Yes, Patricia! I went through all that, while you had a silver spoon in your mouth all these years."

"I wanted to visit you, Maureen. I really did, but I can't," the remorseful girl told her tearfully. "Mama and Papa forbade me to go on the streets on my own, and I had to go straight home! Why can't you see that I struggled too?" Patricia said, her voice rising slightly.

"Blood is thicker than water!"Maureen yelled. She grabbed Alex's hand. "Come on, Alexandra." She turned to Enjolras. "Thank you, Monsieur for taking care of my sister," Maureen said with a slight smile. She turned to leave.

Once the door was shut, Patricia sank down to her knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4: Cafe ABC

Chapter 4

Café ABC

"Patricia, I think you may need water," Enjolras offered his friend. She smiled weakly at him, and nodded. She grasped Joly's hand as she felt hot tears pool in her eyes again. Enjolras returned with a glass of water. He placed it on the table and sat down on the chair.

"I can't believe you are sisters with her! You two are different. _Too different, _rather, to be sisters! You are warm, gentle, and feminine! Just like how every other woman is supposed to be! But her…" Enjolras shuddered. Patricia shook her head.

"Believe it or not, she used to be like me when we were very little," Patricia said as she reminisced the memories.  
_  
Flashback_

"_Patricia! Come on! He's going to get you!" Maureen called from behind a tree and ran off. Patricia laughed and ran towards her. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek with their father, and they were having a hard time in finding a good hiding place._

Suddenly, she heard Maureen emit a high-pitch squeal. Her father had found her. She saw her father, with his brown hair, twirling Maureen's little figure in the air. She felt her heart soar, as she saw her sister.

"Patty!" A little baby in a basket called. Patricia walked over to the basket and she picked up their youngest sister of only 2 years old and played with her, by throwing her into the air, only a short distance away from her, of course, and catching her. Her family was in bliss, and so was she.

Flashback Ends

"She was a sweet and carefree child," Patricia told them dreamily.

"I doubt it; she elbowed me right at the stomach!" Enjolras exclaimed. "I've never met a woman who does that to gentlemen!"

"Well, people change, Enjolras, especially after all the hell she was put through to raise her little sister," Joly said matter-of-factly. "She's sort of admirable, really, because she would sacrifice anything for her little sister. She is, indeed, a fierce lover and fighter."

"Too fierce for my liking," Enjolras scoffed, as he ran his fingers through his black hair and stood up. "I better head off to my flat, I still have a paper due tomorrow. I don't want to be beheaded by Professor Bins before the actual revolution starts."

"We'll notify you whenever we hold news about Lamarque's state," Joly reassured him. Enjolras nodded, and went out the Café Musain. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He was aware of the sacrifice he and his friends are going to make for France's welfare. As they inch closer and closer to the battlefield, they feel more anxiety swell up inside them.

He knew his duty to France. He knew his responsibility to Patria. But, does he understand his feelings? He shook his head at the very thought and he entered his flat in a daze, then, he was seized again by the mental image of Patricia's sister.

'I better stop this foolishness. She'll just be a distraction for me; I don't even know her name!' He repeated this again and again until the night passed, and he settled in his bed to rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Acquaintances

Chapter 5:

Friends and Acquaintances

Enjolras went in the Café in order to start a new meeting with the Amis. He flung down his books at the nearby table and got out his map of Paris. He took out his pencil and started plotting routes on where to place their extensions of their barricade. It was a herculean job for the black-haired man, as he was having a hard time deciding on their locations.

At the other end of the room were Patricia and her sisters. Joly dragged Maureen and Alexandra along so that the family can make amends. But, Maureen remained silent the moment she entered the café. She knew in her heart what the students were planning, and she seemed interested in it, as, she, herself, had big plans for Paris's government. She wasn't there for trivialities with her sister; she was here for the revolution.

"Alright, listen up!" Enjolras called throughout the café. Everyone neglected what they were doing and looked at their leader. "As we all know, the day that we await is inching closer and closer to us, thus, we have to learn to start being committed in what we are fighting for. This battle is not only for you and I, but this also for the welfare of the people!"

"Enjolras! At Notre Dame, the sections are prepared!" Courfeyrac heralded. Enjolras gave him a curt nod to show that he took note of his announcement.

"At Rue de Bac, they're straining at the leash!" Feuilly cried.

"Students, workers on the run, there's a river on the run, like the flowing of the tide, Paris is coming to our side!" Combeferre yelled happily. Enjolras smiled. Maureen noticed how seemingly enticing his smile is. She couldn't deny it, as she was watching intently as the students sang about tomorrow and the days to come when hopefully, a new world will be reborn.

"Mon Ange, I see that you still aren't talking to your siblings," Joly whispered into Patricia's ear. Maureen glared at him as he is a friend to her 'treacherous' sister. Joly flinched at her eye, because it was like a dagger piercing through his soul, at every moment she would blink. Her brown eyes turned black due to her anger and fury, he moved away from Patricia, before Maureen might start killing him with hurtful words. He wouldn't want to be stressed. As he suspects, stress is bad for his blood pressure and brain cells, which can lead to death. Indeed, indeed, he is a hypochondriac.

"Alexandra, do you know my name?" Patricia asked warmly. Alexandra shook her head. "No? Oh, alright, then. My name is Patricia. Pa-tri-cia," she pronounced slowly for Alexandra to follow. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, Patricia, she knows how to speak and pronounce names!" Maureen snapped. Patricia nodded.

"Forgive me, then, for underestimating you, mademoiselle," Patricia said. Alexandra smiled at her and nodded. The two sisters began talking fondly. Maureen was left in the rut again. She saw a map fly onto her table and she looked at it. There were coordinates in which barricades are to be built. She gasped at the tactics. 'This is terrible! All of the barricades will be burnt in twenty minutes flat!' she thought. She took out a pen and began revising it.

Just as she was about to finish, she felt someone snatch the paper from her.

"Hey!" Enjolras inspected her work, with one eyebrow up. His eyes widened at the ingenuity of the plan that Maureen made.

"You made this?" Maureen scoffed.

"No, the floor did. Of course, sir!"

"This is wonderful, really. Very clever!" Enjolras praised. Maureen smirked. "I guess I judged you wrongly. Let's start over, shall we? I'm Enjolras Léger and you are?"

"Maureen. Maureen Boleyn."

"Well, despite your stubbornness, arrogance and incredibly big ego, I think I am beginning to find you very clever, and witty, mademoiselle. I mean, just look at this, this plan is incredible!" Enjolras said as he looked at the position of the barricades again.

"Well, I think all those games of chess paid off," Maureen said.

"You play chess?" Enjolras asked disbelievingly.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" She asked curiously.

"Well, most girls don't like playing chess. And they don't like getting involved in political issues, such as this." Enjolras explained. "But, you, mademoiselle, are different, very different , indeed."

"Of course, I'm different. No individual is the same, now is it, monsieur? I think you should know that."

"But, you are still very arrogant."

"I know that."


End file.
